dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Slade Wilson (Arrowverse)
Slade Wilson is an ASIS agent who teamed up with Oliver during his time on the island and helped train him in martial arts and military combat skills. Biography ''Arrow: The Undertaking Slade, Oliver and Shado are taken to Fyer's camp and is shot in the leg by Fyers when he wants to make a point to Yao Fei. Slade witnesses Yao Fei's death when Fyers shoots him in the head after his usefulness reaches its end. Slade, along with Oliver and Shado, break their bonds and fight Fyers and his men. Slade survives the blast from the missile launcher and jokes how Oliver couldn't save the day without making a mess. Fyers arrives with Shado revealing that he has survived and is angry that Oliver derailed his two-year operation. Oliver uses Yao Fei's bow to kill Fyers, impressing Slade that he has ended Fyers. Arrow: Three Ghosts Slade is near death from his injuries. On the Japanese submarine, he confesses his romantic feelings for Shado just before being injected by Oliver with Mirakuru. The injection causes blood to come out of his eyes, then he collapses into unconsciousness. Slade awakens after his injection with Mirakuru, calling Shado's name. He runs to the site where Ivo has killed Shado, and thanks to his Mirakuru-enhanced physical capabilities, he easily slaughters Ivo's men. He then picks up Shado's body and vows that the person responsible for her death will suffer. Oliver is suffering from psychological hallucinations, Oliver tells his hallucination of Slade that he is dead. Contrary to what Oliver believes, Slade remains alive in the modern day and is the true leader of the Blood Cult, allowing Sebastian Blood to use the Mirakuru from his blood to make more. Afterwards Sebastian asks him if he knows who The Arrow is. Slade responded that he is his friend, and he will not stop until he has taken from Oliver everything and everyone he values. Then he will drive an arrow through his eye. Arrow: Unthinkable Slade's murder of Moira send Oliver into a state of depression and was even considering turning himself into Slade. However Moira's murder was also so Sebastian could become mayor of Starling which succeeded. Once Sebastian did become mayor Slade called him, impersonating his father to remind him that he still works for him before hanging up. As his army destroyed Starling Slade sat back and watched from Isabel's CEO room at Queen Consolidated. Later Slade, having tapped Oliver and all his ally's phones, learned of the Mirakuru cure from Central City and send his bodyguard to retrieve it. As Slade continued to watch the destruction, Sebastian barged into his office and demanded an explanation to why the entire D.A.'s office had been slaughtered and Slade gave none before angrily reminding Blood once again that he held up his end and that Oliver Queen must be made to suffer which will happen when Starling is nothing more than a gravesite. Slade later sent Isabel to kill Sebastian when he stole the Mirakuru cure and listened on the phone telling him goodbye. Slade made his final move, vowing to kill the woman he loves, forcing him to chose between Felicity and Laurel, the way Oliver chose Sara over Shado. Oliver arrives and tries to talk Slade out of killing one of them. Slade disagrees with everything Oliver says. Felicity then injects a hidden syringe (with the Mirakuru cure) into Slade's neck, taking his powers away. He then duels Oliver. Finally, Oliver restrains Slade against a pillar, with Slade telling Oliver to kill him and Oliver refusing, simply knocking him unconscious. Some time later, Slade was incarcerated in a A.R.G.U.S. supermax on Lian Yu. Oliver visits him and tells Slade that he made him a hero by forcing him to become a killer on the Amazo. He thanks him and leaves, with Slade threatening him and vowing to get out. Character traits In the flashbacks, unlike the comics character counterpart he was based on, Slade appears less cold and distant, but retains his appearance of an anti-hero. Slade is a man of good morals, who puts up a tough act, but underneath is a caring individual, as shown by his rescue of Oliver from Edward Fyers and Billy Wintergreen, even after stating that he'd leave the island if Oliver didn't return in time. Slade does not take well to traitors, which he shows by killing Billy Wintergreen, his friend and partner for many years until he betrayed him for his own life. Slade is very open about his options of people frequently calling Oliver an idiot and doesn't hide that he likes Shado which she often smiles at. Slade only trusts and cares for people who have proven themselves trustworthy to him, as he trusts Oliver and Shado but has been less trusting of Sara Lance as they have barely known each other. Slade does not take well to losing those he cares about at other's hands as just a day after he buried Shado he became angry and vengeful towards Dr. Ivo for killing her. Slade's personality takes a turn for the worse after his injection with Mirakuru, which combined with his grief over the loss of Shado makes him impulsive, reckless, aggressive, violent, and bent on revenge. Once he discovers Oliver's unintended role in Shado's death he becomes completely hell bent on revenge against him which would stay for years after. In the present day Slade's anger has increased more to the point of full vendetta against Oliver because Slade discovered Oliver's role in Shado's death and Oliver driving an Arrow through his eye. Slade also does not seem to be very tolerant of those who fail him as he threatened to kill Blood more than once, even killing his own bodyguards to make an example. He is also somewhat arrogant, overconfident and boastful of his Mirakuru powers and abilities and has no fear of Oliver because of them. These traits are well deserved as bullets do no harm to him and even getting cut to the bone doesn't affect him as it all heals back. He displays little emotion when killing innocent people. Slade also seems to suffer from hallucinations as seen twice in both the past and present in the episode "Deathstroke" he saw Shado. He also claimed that "Shado" told him the circumstances of her own death to Oliver pointing right at her in front of him. In "Unthinkable", Slade claimed that the Mirakuru didn't cause him to hate Oliver, it can be assumed now that he no longer has his Mirakuru powers and abilities, Slade is no longer arrogant, overconfident and boastful. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Physical Condition:' To save his life, Slade received the serum Mirakuru. The injection initially made him faint, with extreme pain and bloody tears. after his awakening, his whole body boosted to limits that far exceed those of a normal human. Among their physical capacity were increased stamina, strength, durability and reflexes, in addition to an accelerated healing factor. **'Enhanced Strength:' Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, Slade's muscular system allows for incredible strength. He was capable of launching men Ivo several meters away, effortlessly, and also was able to break an assault rifle with bare hands, and piercing the chest of a man with only his fist with extreme ease. **'Enhanced Durability:' Serum increased the density of the muscle and bone structure of Slade, causing it to become more durable than a normal human. When Sara hit Slade with a large tree branch, it hardly had any effect. When Slade was punched by Roy, also injected with the mirakuru, he was barely fazed. It proved to be durable enough to take a direct shot in the chest and even sketching reaction. Combining its high durability to his healing factor, Slade becomes extremely difficult to be injured fatally. Slade was also hit by explosives Oliver, powerful enough to kill an ordinary person, however they merely toppled a moment. **'Enhanced Stamina:' The Mirakuru, reduces the effects of fatigue allowing Slade to exert himself at peak capacity greater then any human Could. **'Enhanced Speed:' Slade can run at speeds out-performing any Olympic athlete. He was able to run the path of the submarine, to the location of Oliver and Shado in minutes while they took at least a few hours. Slade also managed to kill three of Sebastian Blood's men behind him, dive in front of Blood and disappear again in a matter of seconds. **'Enhanced Agility:' Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, Slade is more agile than any normal human could be. **'Enhanced Senses: The Mirakuru also just highlighting all senses of Slade, his nose was sharp enough to feel the smell of gunpowder in a Japanese mine, trapped in a prisoner. **'''Regenerative Healing Factor: The Mirakuru injection has greatly enhanced Slade's ability to heal. By the time he awoke after the injection, the injuries on the right side of his face and the after effects of his injuries earlier were completely healed. There appear to be limits to this ability, however, as Slade's missing eye did not regenerate. His healing in combination durability, is strong enough to prevent fatal damages of small arms. After being defeated by Oliver, in his words, Slade said he swam injured for a long period and during the trip was torn by the rocks, however his body was able to heal the wounds completely, except for his damaged eye. Abilities *'Tactical Analysis:' Slade is a great tactical strategist, able to create plans to combat infiltration and extremely efficient, even great disadvantage, or with few resources. He with the help of Oliver quickly formulated a plan capable of mastering a track lands crowded with troops, and later managed to destroy much of a military camp alone, using only improvised explosives and distraction. Later Slade was seen doing various mathematical calculations, to program a missile launcher directly to the ship Ivo. He proved an expert in fighting techniques, developing specific plans to attack their targets, using the environment to your advantage and distractions. After the island getaway, Slade went on to a person vendetta against Oliver, he devised an extremely complex plan that could keep you in complete edge over Arrow, as well as infiltrate within the government Starling, taking the company from Oliver, and by the end create an army of Super Humans can generate chaos and destruction throughout the city. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Slade is shown to be an expert hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, and mentors Oliver in his ways. He sparred with Shado, in one of Oliver's flashbacks, and was able to stalemate her in combat, although it can be implied that Slade held back a little. He was also able to beat his partner in combat, even though Bill Wintergreen was able to beat Yao Fei in a fight. His main fighting style is Eskrima with Muay Thai and other unidentified fighting forms in the mix. His combat skills are at the very least on par with Oliver's though, considering Slade was one of Oliver's mentors on the island. *'Master Marksmanship:' Slade is shown to be an excellent marksman as he took out many soldiers with his sniper rifle, and was able to take out several soldiers with only two handguns. *'Master Swordsmanship:' Slade has shown himself to be a master swordsman, cutting down multiple armed mercenaries in mere seconds. He has explicitly stated his weapon of choice are swords. He killed his former partner in a sword-fight, who was also a master swordsman. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Deathstroke's Armor' **'First Suit:' During his time at ASIS, Slade and his partner Wintergreen, were known pro use a custom military costume, this one was totally based on military uniforms, had the predominant color black, was composed by a bulletproof vest approved, along with the protective shoulders and forearms. The costume also had a holster for pistol, a support for grenades, and two sheaths for swords back. This version had a bi-colored mask specifies, is was made of a soft fabric, it completely covered the face, leaving only his eyes out, his right side was black while the left was orange. **'Second Suit:' In current times, Slade uses a modern version of his old costume. It is predominantly black, however adds blue protective plates, composite fiberglass, these overlap feet, shin, forearm, chest and shoulders. The costume also has orange details in all joints. The various equipment Pockets with wrapped legs, and arms, the costume also has a support for grenades and ammunition, along with a sheath for the sword back. The old mask is replaced by a modern metal helmet, which opens in two, with the back of a strip of bandana. So how old this is divided into a half black and one orange, but the right side has no opening, serving with an eye patch. Weapons *'2x Handgun:' Both Lian Yu, both present Slade is seen carrying two semi-automatic pistols. *'2x Ninjato:' On the island, Slade uses 2 swords, the next ground combat. He carries in a sheath on his back. *'Custom Sword:' Currently, it uses what looks like a long katana. *'AK-47:' During the fight against Fyers, Slade uses a stolen assault rifle to kill several soldiers. *'Sniper Rifle:' When Slade stormed the runway with the help of Oliver, he used a sniper rifle to kill most of the soldiers. *'Combat Knife:' It carries a combat knife in his boot. Relationships *Oliver Queen/Arrow - Ally turned enemy. *Sara Lance - Ally. *Yao Fei - Ally. *Shado - Ally and love interest. *Anthony Ivo - Enemy. *Sebastian Blood - Ally. *Cryus Gold - Ally. *Isabel Rochev - Ally. Appearances/Actors *Arrow (5 films) **''Arrow: The Undertaking'' - Manu Bennett **''Arrow: Three Ghosts'' - Manu Bennett **''Arrow: Unthinkable'' - Manu Bennett **''Heroes v Aliens'' - Manu Bennett **''Arrow: Deathstroke Returns'' - Manu Bennett Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Slade Wilson (Arrow)2.png|Slade on Lian Yu. Deathstroke (Arrow).png Slade_Wilson_concept_artwork_season_1.png|Slade Wilson Season 1 Concept Art. o49VcsV.jpg|Deathstroke Season 2 Concept Art. Slade Wilson (Arrow).png Wilson.png Slade Wilson (Arrow)3.png|Slade in the prison. See Also *Deathstroke Category:Arrowverse Characters Category:Green Arrow Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: The Undertaking Characters Category:Arrow: Three Ghosts Characters Category:Arrow: Unthinkable Characters Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Allies Category:Former Allies Category:Villains Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Prisoners of Lian Yu Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Heroes v Aliens Characters Category:Arrow: Deathstroke Returns Characters